


Rooms

by aron_kristina



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Eleventh Doctor Era, Episode: s06e04 The Doctor's Wife, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-15
Updated: 2011-05-15
Packaged: 2017-10-19 10:52:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aron_kristina/pseuds/aron_kristina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor does have a room. Sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rooms

**Author's Note:**

> Quick episode tag I had to write. Not beta'd. Comments and concrit welcome.

Of course he has a room. When he needs one there is always one there. He’s never created them, and he never changes them, they just appear when and as needed. Really, it's like in those Harry Potter books, his own room of requirement, except it doesn’t always give him what he asks, but always what he needs. Now that he’s thought about it he realizes that she has always taken care of him way more than one might think, if one thinks of her as just a machine. He has never thought that, just pretended sometimes that he doesn’t stroke her consoles lovingly, doesn’t whisper things to her, “sexy”, “gorgeous”, “mine”. Pretended that she doesn’t come to him at nights sometimes, like a presence in his mind.

He wonders what she thinks of the others, all the companions who has travelled with him. He wishes they had more time, so he could ask. She probably likes River, no, she probably loves River. River can fly the TARDIS, so she must like her. He is momentarily distracted by the thought of them together, River and the TARDIS. How they would look, kissing in the control room, River pressed against the console, the TARDIS surrounding her, owning her.

In his mind she will always look like Idris, even if that was a borrowed body. She probably doesn’t mind, because she knows that even Time Lords can’t imagine beings in eleven dimensions. He just doesn’t have the capacity.

How does she feel about Rose? Rose had once held the TARDIS in her mind, if only for a short while. Does she like Rose? The Doctor thinks she does, but he can never be sure.

*

When he eventually gets tired he goes down the stairs to get under the console, and there is a bed there. Wires hang down like a canopy and they will touch his body when he lies down.

He runs his hands all over her, tangling himself in the wires of her and touching everything he can reach, licking the center pillar, trying to get as close as possible. The wires tighten around him, gripping him firmly and holding him still, safe in her embrace, and he struggles against her until he’s out of breath and can’t move anymore. He relaxes into her then, into the stillness, and she rocks him until she falls asleep.

In the morning he will wake up in the bed, and then he will go on some adventure with Amy and Rory, and everything will be normal, but for now it’s just them.


End file.
